


Boring Parties and Match-Making Schemes

by nighttime_stars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: The first rule of party etiquette: do not say that the party is boring to anyone (because they might be the host).In Alexander's defence, the other person complained about the party first.





	Boring Parties and Match-Making Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read the prompt if you don't want to know the very plot of this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> “My friend dragged me to a party and then abandoned me but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn’t want to be here while you’re smirking. When my friend comes back and introduces you as the host of the party and I blush really hard because I’ve been ranting about how boring it was for the past ten minutes”

“This is the literal definition of boring,” Alexander thought, glaring petulantly at the scene before him.

Alexander was good at socialising… sometimes. When his only friend, Eliza, abandoned him in the middle of the most boring party he had ever been to (apparently she had to talk to her sisters), all of his social skills abandoned him as well.

He made small talk over glasses of champagne with some of the older guests; they were retired but well-connected in the world of law. Alexander found himself laughing politely at their stories but his mind couldn’t help but to wonder.

Eventually, he conceded defeat. See, the only reason he agreed to go was because he owned Eliza a favour (or two); she needed a plus one to appease her father and Alexander didn’t have a believable excuse. According to her, the host was a lawyer like Alexander and, normally, Alexander would have jumped at the chance to act impressive and make connections. However, since he was told yesterday, and forgot the party existed until two hours before, he was wholly unprepared for this situation.

Weaving through the clusters of people, he tried to spot Eliza to make the night feel less unbearable. He thought he saw her dark hair but, just as he turned in that direction, he collided with another person.

A steadying hand stopped him from falling and humiliating himself, which Alexander was grateful for. Looking up at the man, Alexander quickly forgot about his quest to find Eliza.

The man was very good-looking. “Are you okay?” he said, and Alexander couldn’t help but notice that his voice was very nice.

“Yep,” he said, his was answer too quick to sound normal. He took a step back to compose himself and continued, “No harm done. I’m Alexander Hamilton, and you are?”

The man smiled, “Aaron Burr. How do you like the party?”

Okay, Alexander thought to himself, small talk is not something you find difficult. The name sounded familiar but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind; unlike the older guests, talking to Aaron would require him to more pay attention (or this conversation would succeed in humiliating him where falling had not).

“The party is okay,” he said, aiming to sound tactful, “I only really came as a favour to a friend.”

Aaron seemed amused, “You’re bored,” he said plainly, “So am I.”

Alexander jumped at the chance to talk about something they share, “So bored. I understand why these things are important for networking but it’s unbearable. Especially, when you’re under strict orders to not start any debates.”

Laughing, Aaron asked about what debates Alexander would have started already if not under such orders. He found out that Aaron was also a lawyer, and they spent almost two hours in the corner of the large ornate room laughing as they discussed the other guests.

It was never going to be a party that lasted until the early morning so, eventually, Eliza found Alexander as guests began to trickle out. Surprised to see her in a good mood (because, ultimately, he did end up disappearing for the entire night, even if she left first), Alexander pushed off the wall that he and Aaron had been leaning against and greeted her extravagantly by kissing the back of her hand.

She rolled her eyes fondly but pushed him to the side so she could focus on Aaron. “This was a lovely party,” she said, “You were a marvellous host as always Aaron.”

Alexander’s eyes widened. Shock and dread froze him; he had complained about the party to the host’s face. While Aaron had not shown any sign of taking offence, Alexander still felt guilty about his comments.

“Thank you, Ms Schuyler. Though I do not believe Alexander enjoyed it very much.”

“Oh, I’m sure he did,” Eliza said, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards into a mischievous smile. Alexander felt like now was the best time to intervene.

“Well,” he said, recovering the ability to speak, “as she said, it was a lovely evening. Nice to meet you and see you around.”

Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Eliza’s hand and hurried out of the room. It wasn’t until they were outside that he became suspicious of the interaction, and then the entire evening itself.

“How was your father?”

“Unfortunately,” she said, “he was unable to attend.” Her lips twisted as she tried to suppress a smile.

Suspicions confirmed, he said, “This was all a large match-making plan, wasn’t it?” He added, “And we both fell for it.”

“Alexander,” she said, in that tone she used whenever he missed something blindingly obvious, “the room was not crowded enough that such a full-on collision would have happened accidentally.”

“He knew?” His outburst caused the other parting guests to look their way.

Eliza smiled, “Yes, but that also means that I’m able to give you his number.”

That mollified Alexander somewhat, especially the fact that his first text to Aaron was a very long rant. He deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it. As always, my tumblr is @randomwriter2002 and I will always be open to requests or even random conversations.
> 
> (This was meant to be written for two weeks ago but its GCSE exam period so I'm very busy doing those. Thankfully, they finish on the 14th of June, so it's not long until I'll be able to post these short fics more regularly)


End file.
